Sekhmet Amun-Ra
'Sekhmet Amun-Ra '(セクフメット・アメン・ラー Sekufumetto Amen Rā) is one of the Spriggan Kings of the Darkway Imperial Empire and Mirasa`s swordsmanship teacher. She is the former princess of the Heliohapt Kingdom, and lived in exile in Sindria. She`s now currently the new Queen of the Sindria Kingdom, along with her childhood sweetheart Valkyrie. Appearance Sekhmet Amun-Ra.png|Sekhmet Amun-Ra Screenshot 2020-01-19 at 5.18.42 PM.png|Sekhmet Amun-Ra (Drawn Sword) Sekhmet is a young woman with fair skin, shoulder-length black hair and lime-green eyes. She is tall and lean yet muscular, and always carries her sword with her. Compared to her half-brother, elder brother, and parents; she has fair skin due to a combination of her miraculous birth and how powerful she would turn out to be. She dresses modestly like a true Knight would minus the armor. Her normal attire is a green double-breasted jacket with four clips (two attached to each side), silver cross earrings, white pants, and black leg-high combat boots, with a roman-style imperial-red cape flowing from the back of her jacket, she also wears a strange fan-like hairclip to keep her hair back as well as white gloves, and a sword sheath attached at her hip that she draws her sword from. Personality Sekhmet is a serious person who only speaks when spoken to, following her older brother like a "dog" as mentioned by Masrur and Sinbad which angers the Heliohapt native straight away. Her silence most often angers her enemies who cannot understand her at all referring to her as a dog. At heart she is an earnest warrior who cannot act as a normal person, as she has always paraded as a warrior her entire life and not as a person. In comparison to many of the Spriggan Kings, she acts in the interest of the country without question and whenever an order is issued she follows it without questioning the logic behind it. Though she is caring when it comes to her comrades she knows that they can take care of themselves, and thus does not concern herself with their safety unless they were badly injured. She holds a great respect for Illya and grows angered when somebody insults her such as when a Magician of Al-Thamen insulted Illya, Sekhmet didn`t hesitate in attacking her despite the risk associated in doing so. Throughout the series, she learns to treat herself not as a warrior but as a person who is free to do whatever she wants to do. Being from the same country, Sekhmet will protect anybody who comes from the Heliophat Kingdom with her life or from Sindria, as seen when she protected Grace with the rest of the Spriggan Kings from Al-Thamen. History Sekhmet was born as a princess of Heliophat, but sometime in her past, she willingly exiled herself from her country and deprived herself of her name and succession rights. Meeting Illya on her travels to find out who she wanted to be the two agreed to form an alliance. As she grew into a younger woman, she became a powerful warrior that has earned the right to hold the title of Sindria`s Queen as one of her many royal titles. Plot Sindria Arc Arriving by boat, Sekhmet is greeted by Sinbad who is unfortunately missing his clothes. Enraged the Heliophat native punches him into the market nearby with a twitch of her eyes. Sharrkan and Spartos quickly run away before Sekhmet asks them if they let Sinbad run free without his clothes again. Category:Female Characters Category:Household Member Category:Sindria